Mitsuru Sasayama
Sasayama Mitsuru was an Enforcer who worked at the MWPSB Unit 1. Shinya Kougami was his Inspector before his untimely death. He was 28 years old when he was killed during the Specimen Case. Personality Sasayama was a womanizer who often groped women, but was also prone to violence with his short temper. He was also very brash and careless at times, making matters worse when they were on investigations. However, Shinya says that besides all of that, he thought Sasayama was a really amusing person, and is still very upset over his death. History Years before the start of Psycho-Pass, Sasayama Mitsuru was a member of MWPSB's Unit 1, lead by Shinya Kougami and Nobuchika Ginoza. He shows up when Gino gets into his car. Sasayama, who is sitting in the passenger seat, is being his usual carefree self and Gino tries to remain level headed throughout the whole ride to their destination. Later on, they go to a club to bust some people they believe are forming a rebel group to go against Sibyl. Sasayama, being his usual rash self, shoots a man with the Dominator in front of everyone is the club. This causes mass panic among the party-goers. Sasayama, who is soon joined by Shinya, are faced with a hostage situation. The hostage kept getting in the way, so Sasayama began thinking about killing the both of them in one go. Fortunately, Shinya stops him and they eventually work their way around the person holding the woman hostage. Sasayama shoots the man, sending blood everywhere. Later on, Sasayama and Shinya are preparing to leave when they see Yayoi, who tells Shinya that she wants to become an Enforcer. 'The Specimen Case ' Sometime after this incident, the MWPSB was given a case to solve - later nicknamed The Specimen Case - which Shinya, Ginoza and their Enforcers were put in charge of. However, despite all their best efforts, they couldn't uncover the person behind all those gruesome deaths. Eventually, Sasayama found a lead, and delved deeper into the case, eventually finding out the last name of the person behind all the murders so far: Makishima. Unfortunately, him delving deeper into the case led to his own downfall, as he was found murdered, his body dismembered and turned into something inhuman via Plastination. During the investigation, Sasayama was taken off from the case by Kougami, due to his overprotectiveness on Kirino Tohko, a girl from Ousou Gakuen that Kougami and him found for the first time in Ougishima. Despite being taken off from the case, Sasayama investigated by himself which led him to the suspect of the case, but was stabbed in the lung with pen before being dissected alive. Makishima -the mastermind behind the case, insisted that Sasayama was lived long enough for him to extract information from MWPSB's server and it was required that Sasayama's heartbeat was detectable. Sasayama's gruesome death is the reason Shinya seeks revenge against this "Makishima." Relationships Shinya Kougami ''' ''main article: ''Shinya Kougami Shinya and Mitsuru has a close relationship between them as Enforcer and Inspector. Although according to Shinya, Sasayama was a bit difficult to handle especially if he was in bad mood. He actually respected him a lot and look him as an amazing man. In Psycho Pass: Zero audio drama, Kougami said to Sasayama that he was a detective, not just an Enforcer. Kougami also bowed to Sasayama to apologize after having a fight with the elder man. Sasayama said that it was rare to see an Inspector apologize to an Enforcer, which is resembles the way Akane aplogized to Kougami in Episode 2. His death affected Shinya so much that his Crime Coefficient went high, resulting him demoted to Enforcer. '''Nobuchika Ginoza main article: Nobuchika Ginoza Both him and Shinya were in charge with Sasayama three years before the start of the series. It appears that unlike Shinya, he did not have a very close relationship with Sasayama and more towards co-workers relationship. In the PSYCHO PASS novel vol.2's special snippet, he called Gino as Ginoza-sensei, without him knowing that Sasayama actually insulted him. He even went as far as telling a lie to Gino about Valentine Day. However, his death also affected him as it had caused Shinya's Crime Coefficent went above the limit and was demoted to Enforcer. Mari Sasayama (Deceased) Sasayama had a sister who was not mentioned in the anime series but in the audio drama and light novel of "PSYCHO PASS ZERO: The Monster With No Name" , named Mari Sasayama. It is unknown how old she is when she died, however according to Sasayama, it was revealed that she committed suicide, and the news of the suicide reached him on the day he and Shinya had first found Kirino Tohko in Ougishima (in the light novel). The reason of the suicide, according to Sasayama when he had a drink with Kougami; because she was alone and lonely, after Sasayama became an Enforcer. Mari was raped by their abusive father, and Sasayama hated his father for that. Later on, Sasayama fought his father back during the abuse and was thought death. However, it appeared that he's not and just fainted. Sasayama brought himself to the police alongside his father whom he claimed as 'meatball' and was bring to rehabilation center after being paralyzed. He became an Enforcer since then. Sasayama mentioned her as 'his beloved sister', shows that he loves his sister very much. He felt that he betrayed her by leaving her behind for his own selfish justice, thus cannot bring himself to attend her funeral. He was very protective of her, and when he met with Tohko, she reminded him of his late sister. Trivia *In PSYCHO PASS Radio Drama 10-"Otona no Shakaika Kengaku, 24ji" (Socialization field-trip into the adult world, 24 hours a day), the time setting was probably 6 years before the series started; when Shinya was transferred to Division 1 from Division 3 as a new Inspector. He took them to cabaret club named "Pink Paradise a.k.a Pin-Para" as a way to "throw a welcome party to his new Inspectors he had assigned to". Instead of having fun, it only led him into troubles, with the additional that came from his superiors. *Aside from Episode 12, Sasayama was fully potrayed in the 10th radio drama. *In the 10th radio drama, when Sasayama mentioned about "the place that closest to paradise in this world", Shinya thought it as a hospital, causing Sasayama to scold him as if it jinxed him. *Sasayama was a martial art user and his fighting styles are Silat and Jeet Kune Do. He's the one who influenced Shin ya into learning the martial art Silat. *The photo that showed in Shinya's room is the only photo he and Sasayama had ever taken together. *Sasayama's birthday is March 26, 2081. *Sasayama's father was abusive to both him and his sister. Sasayama got into a fight with his father, thought he killed him, and turned himself in. It turned out that the father only lost conscious then raped Sasayama's sister. *Sasayama refuses to shoot female latent criminals. That caused many missions to fail, and angered Shinya, years before his death. *Sasayama was the only one who was aware of Makishima's existence. He left behind a single photograph of Makishima after his death. *His ID when he was alive as an Enforcer is 00475-AYKT-45870-3. *Sasayama is three years older than Kougami and Ginoza. *His blood type is O. Category:Enforcers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Public Safety Bureau